Bully Boys
by dorydafish
Summary: Karofsky comes out - "Yeah, well I'd be grossed out too.  Frickin' kissing Hummel. What were you thinking?" Azimio said, shoving Dave's arm playfully.  "I mean if you're gonna be into dudes, be into dudes.  Not girly dudes." REVIEWS NEEDED! :D


_**How I would like Karofsky's coming out to go. But I bet it's not like this at all. Actually who knows if we'll even get a coming out :S**_

* * *

"What the fuck Karofsky?" Dave ignored his best friend thundering into the locker room, face screwed up in anger. Azimio was on the warpath. And he had every right to be. Dave was playing shit. He was missing easy shots for the fourth game in a row. His head just wasn't in it. He hadn't had his head screwed on right every since it happened.

"What is wrong with you?" Azimio burst out shoving his best friend lightly against the lockers, but hard enough for Dave to face him.

"Nothing. Bad day, that's all," Dave muttered going back to shoving his things into his locker. Now that Hummel was gone it was like he had to force himself to just get through school. But his mind just floated back to that day. The last time he saw him, with his precious boyfriend Blaine. It was the day of the game and Kurt was cheering on Hudson on like some fancy toy boy. He'd brought his smug boyfriend along for the ride. And when he'd called Hummel on it, he just told Dave that he wasn't scared of him anymore. Blaine had put his arm around Hummel and kissed him. Right there.

Right in front of everyone. Like they were sticking two fingers up to the world. Like it didn't matter that they were two boys.

Fucking out and proud.

Right in front of Dave.

Like it was some sort of sick twisted game that he was part of and no one else knew. Blaine had won the prize. Because Blaine had won Hummel. But Hummel wasn't a trophy. God he was so much more to Dave than that. Hummel was his first major crush, his first kiss with a guy, his first freakin' wet dream.

He knew he sounded like a stalker, but it had taken him two years to work up the courage to even kiss him and this guy who's known him all of five minutes comes over and sweeps him away. Just like that.

That day was the first time Dave Karofsky felt his heart break. It just happened to be in front of three thousand screaming fans. He wasn't going to lie. It felt like shit.

"BAD DAY? DUDE, YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A BAD MONTH! What is wrong with your ass?"

Dave ignored his best friend and pretended to reorganize the things in his locker. He knitted his brow together as he picked up his deodorant bottle. Why couldn't his best friend take a hint? "Leave it Azimio."

But the other hockey player was going nowhere. He had put up with this bull for long enough. Karofsky was a mess, and he wasn't going to watch his boy throw away a chance at a scholarship for no good reason. "Just tell me."

Dave didn't even turn around. "Trust me. You don't want to know," he said through gritted teeth. He couldn't have Az hating on him. He didn't care if that meant that he was a pussy. He needed his best friend goddamn it. He needed something normal to hold onto.

But Azimio just wouldn't let it be. "Dude, we're best buds, if your not gonna tell me, who are you gonna tell."

Dave felt anger bubbling up inside him. He didn't want this. He couldn't have Az find out. "Don't push me, Azimio."

Azimio tried to stay calm though he saw his best friend's hands screw up into tight balls. "Tell me."

"No," said Dave as sternly as possible.

"Tell me," pressed the larger of the two boys.

"FUCK OFF!" Dave was physically trembling from what appeared to be anger.

Az wasn't sure if his best friend was going to take a swing at him, but he stood his ground. "TELL ME!"

Dave finally snapped. He just couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'M GAY!"

Azimio stared blankly at the other boy in complete silence as Dave continued.

Dave punched the lockers with force repeatedly. "I'M QUEER, A FAG, A HOMO! I LIKE GUYS!" he said finally feeling the throbbing pain in his right hand and stopping with the punches. He broke down screwing his face in mixture of pain and rage. He didn't want to be like this.

Azimio remained silent as his best friends shoulders began to shake. Shit was Karofsky crying on him? "Feel better?" he asked, trying to distract is his best friend. In the eleven years he'd known Dave, he'd never seen him cry. Not even the time when they were nine and Karofsky fell out of an oak tree and broke his arm. Yeah, he screamed and shouted, but he never cried.

Until that day.

Finally Dave looked at Az with bloodshot eyes and Az couldn't take that. He was Dave Fucking Karofsky.

"Stop crying," Az demanded forcefully. But Karofsky didn't seem to understand. A large tear slipped down his chubby face and splashed onto the linoleum floor. It made Azimio feel sick.

"STOP CRYING!" He said even louder and grabbed his best friend by his collar and slammed him into the lockers. Dave looked scared. He had every right to be. Though they fought with others on a regular basis they never raised their fists to each other. It was part of their unwritten rules or something. "STOP ACTING LIKE A FAG!"

It was Dave's turn to get angry. "Didn't you just here what I just said? I am one!"

This didn't seem to go down to well with Azimio. He shoved Dave hard into the lockers certain it was going to leave a large bruise from the loud sound the assault made. "Doesn't mean you have to act like one. Now man up."

Dave watched his friend in confusion. "What?"

"You want guys like Hudson, Puckerman and Evans to come in here and see you balling your eyes out like some chick? They already think their better than us. You think they won't have a field day with that one? We're Azimio and Karofsky. Guys like that can't mess with us. We mess with them."

Dave was gawping. He didn't know what to say. Was Azimio completely blanking out the fact that he had just come out to him?

When Dave was unable to string words together, Azimio shoved him again. "Go clean up your face. I can't look at you right now."

Dave hesitated before heading over to the porcelain sinks and splashing cold water on his face. Az handed him a towel. "You did hear me when I said I was gay, right?"

Az shrugged. "Like I didn't already know."

Dave didn't understand. Azimio already knew. About him? "But you hate gays."

"I hate gays that are in Glee Club. That's who I hate," Az said rolling his eyes at Dave's expression of disbelief. "My cousin's gay."

Dave narrowed his eyes. Was he for real? "So why all that stuff about fags?"

"Because you were doing it? I just went along with it. Any excuse for a slushie-facial. Except I didn't really get that because I figured you were a fag in eighth grade when you made eyes at Mr Hannigan."

Dave smirked. "He was hot." Az grimaced causing Dave to apologise. Dave guessed they weren't ready for a conversation like that. But it was all so surreal. He was sure Az would literally rip him to shreds when he found out that Dave was gay. And now he finds out Az knew all along? And he was okay with it?

They fell into comfortable silence. Each boy wrapped up in his own thoughts. Dave felt relief wash over him. He didn't have to lie anymore. He could be himself. It was like a massive weight had finally been lifted off his back. It wasn't as if he'd told his parents or anything but Dave knew that this was the first step. He always imagined the first time he told anyone, it would be his parents. He planned on sitting them down in the front room after dinner. Telling them that he loved them very much and then telling them that he had something really important to say. Maybe he would still do that. He didn't know. Right now it just felt great that someone in his life knew. And that would do for now.

"Kurt 'the fairy' Hummel?" was the next thing to come out of Azimio's mouth. Hummel was Dave's favourite punching bag. Azimio was nearly certain that Karofsky had a thing for him.

Dave stared at his best friend startled. "What?"

Azimio sat down on one of the wooden benches parallel to the red lockers and rested his arms on his large thighs. "Really? Now you're going to start denying stuff?" He laughed to himself lightly in amusement.

Dave joined him. "Yeah. I liked him. So what?" he said a little defensively.

Azimio scoffed. "What the fuck dude? You made his life hell!"

Dave crossed his arms over his chest a little pissed off. Since when was Azimio a fan of Hummel? "What was I meant to do? Go up to the guy and ask him out on a date?"

"Well that would have been better than what you did. Hell, anything would have been better than what you did." Dave could help but notice Azimio had a point.

But he didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to think about what he had done to Kurt. He couldn't. Not anymore.

But Azimio wasn't going to let him off that easy. "Does he know?"

Dave wavered before deciding that he might as well disclose everything. Because who knew if he was ever going to have another conversation like this with his best friend again. "I kissed him."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Azimio jaw dropped at his took in what his best friend was saying. Karofsky had kissed Hummel. How did he not know this?

Dave hunched his shoulders eyes stinging slightly. "He didn't want me to. He was grossed out."

"Yeah, well I'd be grossed out too. Frickin' kissing Hummel, what were you thinking?" Azimio said, shoving Dave's arm playfully. "I mean if you're gonna be into dudes, be into dudes. Not girly dudes."

Dave ogled at the other jock. "I can't help who I like. Would you rather I be into you?"

Az smirked. "Like you could ever get with this." They stared at each other expressionless before bursting out laughing. It felt good to joke around. They shared a small smile before Az spoke again. "So have you said sorry? You know, to Hummel? Like since he left?"

"I tried. He's not hearing it." He wasn't going to cry in front of Az again. Partly because he didn't want to be shoved against the lockers again. Damn, he hadn't realised how much it hurt.

Az raised his eyebrows. Karofsky was an idiot sometimes. "Can you blame him? So you giving up on him or something?"

"He's got a boyfriend," said Dave dejectedly.

"Like that's ever stopped anyone before," Az grinned but dropped it when Dave didn't return the smile.

"I don't feel like messing up his life any more than I have." And he really didn't. He'd fucked Kurt up enough without messing up the only decent thing he had left. He would let that Blaine kid have Kurt. But if he so much as hurt Kurt, even the tiniest bit, he would totally fuck up that pussy boy. He was going to play nice for Kurt's sake. For now. Turning back to Azimio he decided he'd had enough of this girly talk. "You going to Parker's party?"

"Yeah. Want me to bring my cousin Kyle along? Then you can get totally wasted and make out with him in front of everyone. That way everyone knows. And if anyone gives you a hard time, we'll fuck them up together."

Dave looked at Azimio and wondered if his best friend was being serious. "Is Kyle hot?"

"How the fuck am I meant to know? He's my cousin. And a dude!" The guy looked at Dave with a horrified expression that didn't fail to make Dave chuckle.

Then Dave shrugged. "Bring Kyle. Sounds like a plan," he said at as they started to leave the locker room. Just before they left he grabbed Azimio's arm. "Thanks man."

Azimio shrugged, embarrassed but kind of touched that he had managed to help Dave. Even if they were just talking. "You look like you needed it."

He patted Dave on the back twisting his face into a sneer. "Now let's get our slushie on!" he said as they left the locker room and pounded down the hallways.

* * *

_**Okay this is just something nice for a certain Karofsky boy. I do hope Azimio sticks by him. I think I'll be so sad if he turns on his best mate.**_

_**But please read and review.**_

_**A conversation between two jocks is so far out of my comfort zone. I hope I got it reasonably okay. I hope neither of them sound too girly!**_

_**Crap? Okay? Totally not how it's meant to go?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! **_

_**I'm kinda scared to post this now…**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
